The invention relates to a method of and a device for metering quantity of solder material by an automatic forward feed of a predetermined length of a solder wire to be melted in a soldering device. A soldering device with automatic forward feed of a predetermined length of a solder wire to be melted at the soldering location during every soldering process is already known from the DE-OS 24 27 390 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,420). In particular, this device comprises a carriage which can be moved toward and away from a soldering location by a drive motor. An electromechanically controlled wire forward feed device is arranged at the carriage. A control system with object feeling switches for the drive motor of the carriage ensures that the carriage arrives in its soldering position. A predetermined length of solder wire to be melted is then fed to a heated soldering location, and the carriage is returned after the soldering of the solder wire is accomplished. Accordingly, it is ensured that the device works in an automatically controlled time sequence, wherein the same quantity of solder wire is always fed to the soldering location during every soldering process. The nature of the solder wire employed, i.e. its thickness, material composition, melting capability and the like, is not taken into account in the known device.